


Síndrome de Estocolmo

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando estás encerrado en una celda, cualquier compañía es buena para hacer desaparecer la soledad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta viñeta está basada, como el propio título indica, en el Síndrome de Estocolmo.
> 
> Como definición sencilla: “Cuando alguien es secuestrado y permanece únicamente en compañía de sus captores, puede desarrollar un lazo afectivo hacia ellos.”  
> El síndrome de Estocolmo se desarrolla en relaciones abusivas, dónde hay un controlador (generador del abuso) y una víctima (receptora del abuso). Se defiende la teoría de que el Síndrome de Estocolmo no se produce únicamente en los casos de secuestro, sino que también puede ser observado en otros ámbitos afectivos.
> 
> Aviso: Esta viñeta no pretende ser un retrato fiel de las situaciones y reacciones psíquicas que padecen las víctimas de un secuestro o aquellos que son retenidos contra su voluntad. Simplemente, he cogido la información y las nociones básicas de este síndrome para apoyar la idea.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y no obtengo ningún beneficio con ello.

**SÍNDROME DE ESTOCOLMO.**  
  
  
La habitación está fría. Helada.   
  
Mi aliento se condensa en mis resecos labios al salir de mi boca, formando pequeñas nubes blanquecinas que se dispersan en el juego de claro-oscuros de la estancia. Todavía respiro, me digo; aunque he de hacer un esfuerzo por identificar si lo que siento ante esa certeza es alivio o desesperación.   
  
Yo también estoy frío. Helado. Muerto.  
  
Arrastro mi desnudo cuerpo entre las gélidas sábanas desgastadas e intento engañar a mi yo consciente, evocando una imagen cálida que consiga apartar de mí esta abrasadora frialdad. Pero no lo consigo. Las imágenes están demasiado lejanas para traerlas hasta la penumbra de esta habitación; mi mente ha perdido la capacidad de recordar y, ahora, ya sólo puede reproducir el tintineo metálico de las cadenas que abrazan mis muñecas. Por un instante, deseo irracionalmente ver llagas y sangre sobre mi piel tan sólo por sentir, durante un momento, algo más que escarcha y hielo a mi alrededor.   
  
De repente, la puerta que me separa de la libertad se abre con un quejido, permitiendo que la luz se infiltre y se apodere de la oscuridad. Mis pupilas se dilatan y me veo obligado a cerrar los ojos ante la intrusión de la claridad en mi pequeña y húmeda cueva. Duele. Y, aunque me resisto, mis ojos acostumbrados a la ceguera perpetua se echan irremediablemente a llorar. Tu figura se recorta en el umbral de la puerta durante unos minutos que me parecen eternos, hasta que avanzas para acercarte a mi sucio jergón, proyectando a tu paso una alargada sombra. El corazón se me acelera al notar tu presencia tan próxima de mi carne y me descubro preguntándome si hoy volverás a besarme, devolviéndome el derecho a sentirme como un ser humano de nuevo. Lo cierto es que lo deseo y me odio internamente por ello.   
  
Has acabado con mi voluntad.   
  
—Severus —susurras, aunque tu voz suena atronadora en medio de este silencio que me acompaña.   
  
Te sientas a mi lado, con tus ojos verdes clavados en mi rostro, esperando una reacción que no llega. Ante mi falta de respuesta, apoyas tus dedos sobre mi hombro descubierto, delineando unos huesos excesivamente marcados. Me estremezco al contacto y, por fin, consigo sentir algo a través del entumecimiento que me cubre. Los percibo cálidos e incluso gentiles sobre mi piel mientras los deslizas suavemente por el brazo al encuentro de mi mano. En su recorrido se tropiezan con los incómodos eslabones y te detienes, observando mis muñecas en busca de heridas sangrantes. No las hay, te has encargado de borrarlas. De todas maneras, convocas el mismo hechizo sanador, como prevención. No te gustan esas marcas. Sé que te recuerdan constantemente el ser en el que te has convertido.  
  
—He traído algo para ti —me dices a continuación, ofreciéndome una triste sonrisa y mostrándome, a manera de compensación, lo que mi estomago reclama desde hace horas.   
  
Estoy a punto de negarme. Quiero despreciarte por obligarme a permanecer así, vulnerable, y pongo todo mi empeño en convocar mi ira contra ti; mas, en su lugar, sólo aparece un terrible sentimiento de agradecimiento por tu amable gesto. Todavía envuelto en el mutismo, acepto el agua y la comida que has convocado para mí.  
  
Definitivamente has destrozado mi integridad y mi cordura.  
  
Mientras ingiero mi primera comida del día, me observas, y empiezas a hablarme otra vez de tu soledad y de tus desdichas, como si con ello intentaras justificar el hecho de que me mantienes encerrado como a un animal. Sé por qué renunciaste a tu humanidad y a tu destino, por qué acudiste a Ellos. La presión, la rabia, la muerte, la traición. La verdad es que puedo comprenderlo porque conozco la debilidad y la soledad, y soy consciente de que es más fácil no sentir nada que permitir que el dolor recorra tus venas. Por eso yo también me uní un día a Ellos.   
  
Advierto con disgusto que te estoy disculpando y que, sin darme cuenta, mi mano se ha posado sobre la tuya para aportarte consuelo. Al sentirla dejas de hablar, y el silencio se construye otra vez entre nosotros. Sé lo que ocurrirá a continuación, es nuestra rutina perfectamente ensayada; y aunque no quiero reconocerlo, anhelo que lo hagas, porque yo también necesito sentir un poco de ese calor que sólo proporciona la compañía humana.  
  
Te inclinas sobre mí y noto como, contra mi otrora férrea voluntad, mi magullado cuerpo tiembla de anticipación. ¿Por qué?, me pregunto. He de odiarte. Y sin embargo, mis labios, que actúan con autonomía propia, recorren la distancia que los separa de los tuyos para fundirlos en un beso que consigue calmar mi angustia. Tu lengua se aventura en mi cavidad, empujando ansiosa contra la mía, y, al devolverte la caricia, sé que he vuelto a caer en tu perverso juego. Gimo sin pretenderlo.   
  
Me odio por querer esto, te odio.   
  
La frialdad interior se desvanece en favor del fuego ardiente cuando tus manos vagan por mi cuerpo en busca del control. No sé en qué momento te has quitado la pesada capa y la ropa que te protegía de este frío, pero ahora puedo sentir como tu piel besa la mía, registrando la tibieza de nuestros cuerpos. Los movimientos se aceleran y mi excitación aumenta al ritmo de las atenciones que me prodigas hasta que noto mi masculinidad dura, lista para empezar. Tú también reparas en mi longitud y pareces decidir que ya estoy preparado. Te entierras en mí sin preámbulos y aunque hay dolor, la sensación de calidez que lo acompaña es mucho más poderosa y gratificante.  
  
Las cadenas repiquetean contra el muro de piedra al compás de la cadencia que has impuesto, y cierro los ojos para experimentar más intensamente el placer de la penetración. Tu respiración agitada se ha convertido en un sollozo que busca el consuelo del orgasmo, uniéndose a mis jadeos que son cada vez más difíciles de disimular. Me embistes con rapidez, con profundidad, y siento como la familiar sensación de culminación se acerca a pasos agigantados, hasta que finalmente te derramas conmigo en un desgarrador y potente gemido cuyo eco resuena en la vacía habitación. Te desplomas cansado sobre mi sudorosa espalda, resollando junto a mi oído, mientras yo también intento recuperar la respiración que he perdido al llegar al éxtasis. Me horrorizo cuanto he de contener en mi garganta un gracias.  
  
Un suave y tímido beso se deposita amablemente en mi frente caliente, antes de que te afanes en limpiar los restos de nuestro encuentro con un simple movimiento de varita. El pánico se apodera de mí cuando te apartas para vestirte, y me sorprendo suplicando mentalmente que no te lleves el calor que has traído contigo. No quiero estar solo. La soledad de esta celda está destruyéndome y tú eres el único que evita que caiga en el profundo agujero de la locura.   
  
Pero te vas, cerrando la pesada puerta tras de ti, devolviéndome a la oscuridad y dejándome solo con mi encierro. Me consuelo pensando que mañana volverás a mí y, en nuestro particular juego, podré volver a odiarte y a odiarme con el calor de nuestra mutua compañía.  
  
Ahora vuelvo a estar frío. Helado. 


End file.
